


temp title because it won't let me leave it blank

by Arutyh, shif (Shiftderu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutyh/pseuds/Arutyh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiftderu/pseuds/shif
Relationships: Astral & Tsukumo Yuuma, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma





	temp title because it won't let me leave it blank

temp writing 


End file.
